Un plat qui se mange froid
by Shinikali
Summary: Oneshot Un Malfoy est rancunier, mais ça, tout le monde le sait!


Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Coupe : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Pas toucher au manger de Joey !! Euh non… Pas celui-là, pas toucher à Harry Potter, c'est à J.K. Rowling.

Note : J'avoue ne pas être satisfaite de cette histoire. Ca fait des mois qu'elle est écrite, et elle n'est toujours pas comme je veux, mais bon, comme j'arrive à rien de mieux… Je n'ai plus de beta-lectrice (arf, elle s'envole demain pour très loin donc elle aura plus le temps TT) alors personne n'est repassé derrière. Ca faisait vraiment une éternité que j'avais rien publié, mais cette histoire m'a amusée tout le long de son écriture. Elle n'a pas la prétention d'une grande œuvre et est pleines de mauvais clichés HP mais elle m'a divertie ! Bonne lecture tout de même.

* * *

**Un plat qui se mange froid**

_C'était moins une_, pensa Harry après avoir évité de justesse Rusard au détour d'un étroit couloir.

Même avec sa cape d'invisibilité il peinait depuis une heure pour sortir du château. Les éléments, la poisse et Merlin s'étaient, visiblement, liés pour lui pourrir sa soirée. Il s'était fait questionner par cinq fantômes sur le pourquoi, le comment et le avec qui concernant sa « sortie tardive ». Ces collants ectoplasmes, n'ayant apparemment rien de mieux à faire de leur mort, avaient chacun à leur tour (s'étaient-ils donnés le mot par Merlin ??), proposer de l'aider dans son escapade nocturne. Il avait dû, selon le cas, les remercier (tout en les congédiant), leur fausser compagnie, voir, pour le plus collant, le menacer. Ce dernier s'en était allé avec un air outré, enfin, autant que faire se peut vu sa condition « fantomatique ». A peine débarrassé de ces vaporeux gêneurs, il s'était retrouvé coincé dix minutes dans un couloir par un couple très occupé. Les deux élèves n'avaient de cesse de se plaquer mutuellement contre les murs du couloir, de reprendre leur route et de recommencer peu après un plaquage en règle. Harry ne pouvait passer sans risquer de finir dans « la mêlée ». Il avait du attendre que les deux jeunes gens décident de continuer leur occupations dans un coins plus tranquille. Pour finir, il avait faillit, à l'instant même, percuter Rusard de plein fouet. Harry était des plus contrarié, mais le pire dans l'histoire : il était terriblement en retard.

_Il va me tuer._

Une fois les portes du château « enfin » passées, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put, espérant, vainement, récupérer quelques précieuses minutes. Il arriva finalement au bord du lac, totalement essoufflé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes afin de pouvoir respirer à nouveau normalement. Il scruta les environs et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, à quelques mètres, sous un vieil arbre, une ombre se détachait dans l'obscurité. Il tenta de remettre rapidement ses vêtements en ordre et s'approcha lentement.

-Bonsoir…

-Tu es en retard !

Le ton était sec, froid et rempli de reproches. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Harry allait devoir ramper s'il voulait être pardonné. Il s'agenouilla et enlaça tendrement l'autre garçon.

-Je suis désolé. Il y a eu quelques imprévus et…

-Des imprévus ?? Il a TOUJOURS des imprévus avec toi Potter !

Il se détacha de l'étreinte du survivant et parti s'asseoir un peu plus loin, lui tournant le dos.

Harry soupira, et une fois de plus il l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ne fais pas la tête Draco. Je m'excuse. Je me ferai pardonner.

Pour prouver ses dires, il déposa toute une série de baisers humides et brûlants sur la nuque du Serpentard. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions (à savoir faire la tête) ce dernier commençait déjà à soupirer de contentement.

-C'est de la triche Potter !

-C'est de bonne guerre, après ce que tu m'a fait subir tout la journée !

Draco se retourna, s'arrachant difficilement aux douces caresses de son compagnon et afficha un sourire satisfait quoi qu'un peu sadique.

-Mais c'était mérité ! Tu es arrivé toute la semaine en retard. Ce soir encore une fois. Ca méritait une leçon. Sache qu'on ne fait pas attendre impunément un Malfoy sans en payer le prix !

La veille, Harry était arrivé, une fois de plus, avec un retard considérable à leur rendez-vous. Draco avait donc décidé de se venger, à sa façon, bien entendu. Il n'avait eu de cesse d'allumer le Griffondor tout au long de la journée, sans jamais laisser la possibilité à celui-ci de le coincer dans un coin.

Harry avait reprit son activité précédente, à savoir : couvrir de baisers enflammés le cou de son perfide Serpentard.

-Tu sais que tu as faillit me rendre dingue avec ton petit manège.

Draco, qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier l'exquise caresse que lui procuraient les lèvres d'Harry, se permit un petit sourire. Sa vengeance avait fonctionnée.

-C'était fait pour mon cher.

Toujours dans son exploration de la peu de nacre s'offrant à lui, Harry revoyait chacun des gestes aguicheurs qu'avait eu ce sal petit allumeur de Serpentard.

_Draco se penchant outrageusement en avant pour prendre ses ingrédients de potion sachant Harry juste derrière lui (merci Snape), et se rasseyant de manière indécente (du point de vue d'Harry), les jambes écartées sur son tabouret._

_Draco, toujours, se léchant et mordillant les lèvres en cours de sortilège faisant semblant d'être totalement concentré sur son exercice, Harry étant assis dans la rangée en face, de l'autre coté de la classe. Le blond savait qu'Harry faisait une fixation sur ses lèvres, et il abusait sans honte de cette faiblesse découverte chez le brun._

_Draco, enfin, mangeant une carotte de la façon la plus bandante qui soit. Harry en avait avalé sa purée de travers. Le blond avait fait fantasmé une bonne partie de l'école avec cet épisode. Surtout en feignant ne pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il provoquait. Harry n'était pas dupe : Draco était sexy à souhait et il en était parfaitement conscient._

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Revoir Draco dans chacune de ces situations en l'ayant, cette fois-ci, entre ses bras l'excitait au plus haut point. Ne résistant plus, il se saisit brusquement des lèvres du blond, et l'allongea sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites Harry. Tu étais encore en retard après tout.

Le Griffondor le regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Je t'en pris Dray, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas après cette journée infernale que tu m'as fait subir.

Il se redressa pour dévorer des yeux le blond alangui entre ses bras, attendant malgré tout sa décision (il était quand même en tord dans cette histoire, il le reconnaissait).

La réaction fut immédiate : Draco gémit de frustration en sentant Harry arrêté ses caresses.

-Je risque de te faire bien pire si tu ne recommences pas tout de suite ce que tu faisais !

C'est avec un sourire plus que ravi qu'Harry entreprit de satisfaire les désirs de son petit blondinet. Ils firent l'amour longtemps et plusieurs fois cette nuit là. Bien que Draco aurait voulut retourner au château et continuer leurs ébats devant un bon feu de cheminée, Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils restent ainsi, nus, étendus au bord du lac.

_-J'aime voir les reflets de la lune dans tes yeux, et ton corps nu, éclairé par ses rayons, _lui avait chuchoté Harry au creux de l'oreille.

Et Draco, tout Serpentard et Malfoy qu'il soit, n'avait pu résister à une telle phrase.

Ils avaient rejoint leurs salles communes au petit matin, après encore moult caresses et baisés enflammés. Avec seulement quelques heures se sommeil, la journée s'annonçait difficile, à n'en pas douter.

La nuit fut en effet de courte durée et c'est d'un pas traînant que le Griffondor rejoignit la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Totalement déconnecté, Harry ne remarqua pas les sourires malicieux de ses camarades de dortoir qui semblait l'attendre impatiemment. Il s'affala à coté d'eux, un bol de café apparaissant directement sous son nez.

_Merci Merlin !_

Seamus laissa à peine quelques minutes au brun avant d'attaquer les hostilités.

-Bien dormi Harry ?

-Hum.

-Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué.

-Hum.

-C'est sûrement parce que tu es rentré « tôt » ce matin... Elle était jolie j'espère.

Harry grogna à la dernière réplique pendant que ses « soi-disant » amis se foutaient ouvertement de lui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants parfois avec leurs questions ! Oui, il avait découché, et alors ? Ca lui arrivait souvent de toute façon. Il se donnait d'ailleurs assez de mal pour échapper à leur curiosité (persécution ?) afin de leur cacher l'identité de « sa belle ». D'ailleurs si un certain Serpentard savait qu'on parlait de lui en ces termes… Harry ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerai. C'était définitivement mieux.

A l'inverse, à la table des Serpentards, l'ambiance était des plus sereine. Draco n'avait pas subit d'interrogatoire en règle par ses camarades. Il est vrai qu'avoir sa propre chambre de préfet aidait beaucoup. Surtout dans sa relation avec le Griffondor. Il lui avait même donné le mot de passe (Non, il ne virait pas Poufsouffle romantique, c'était une question de pratique). Il faudra qu'il pense à lui donner le nouveau d'ailleurs. Il l'avait changé deux jours auparavant. « Ponctualité ». Voilà qui devrait être simple à retenir pour le Griffondor. Non, Draco n'était pas rancunier voyons. Il avait un humour très personnel, voilà tout. Donc, bien qu'il n'eut pas à subir la curiosité de ses camarades, Draco n'en restait pas moins aussi fatigué que l'était Harry. Pas idée aussi de passer la nuit dehors ! Bon, les activités avaient été plus que plaisantes, mais tout de même. Pour être en forme et de bonne humeur (enfin, bonne humeur d'un point de vu « Malfoyen »), il avait besoin de sa nuit de sommeil, et c'était loin d'être le cas. La journée allait être dur… Surtout pour ceux qui allaient avoir le malheur se croiser son chemin.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit à la table des Griffondors pour le déjeuner. Comme prévu, la matinée avait était horrible et affreusement longue. Il en arrivait presque à languir le court d'histoire de la magie de l'après-midi afin de récupérer un peu de sa « folle nuit ». En parlant de ça, Harry releva la tête, comme il pu, pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Ces derniers semblaient en grande discussion, autour d'une Pansy qui faisait de grands gestes. Draco n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé. Sur cette constatation ; Harry repartit dans la contemplation de son assiette. Le plus dur étant de ne pas piquer du nez dans cette dernière.

-Harry mon pote, tu as vraiment du passé une bonne nuit !

Ledit « pote » sortit brusquement de l'état semi comateux dans lequel il se trouver et lança un regard courroucé à son meilleur ami.

-Hum !

Décidément il était vraiment d'une grande éloquence aujourd'hui.

-Allez viens Harry, tu récupèreras pendant le cours de Binns !

Et sans autre forme de procès, il empoigna Harry par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Avant de sortir de la grande salle, le Griffondor pu tout de même remarquer que Draco n'était toujours pas à sa table. Il avait visiblement raté le déjeuner. Etrange, ça ne lui arrivait jamais ou que très rarement. Le blond aimait trop être entouré de sa cour et refaire le monde, en paroles du moins, pendant que tous étaient scotchés à ses lèvres. Qu'il avait de très douces d'ailleurs. Fermes, rouges, délicieuses et… Mauvais train de penser !

_coup dans les cotes_

-Harry.

-Hum…

-Harry !!

-Hum, Hermione, suis occupé là…, marmonnât ledit Harry, somnolant complètement.

-Harry tu ronfles !!

Elle accompagna ses dires d'une tape sèche à l'arrière du crâne de l'ex-dormeur.

-Hein ?!

Hermione avait réussi à le réveiller complètement, du moins pour quelques minutes.

-Je ne ronfle pas !

Se tournant vers Ron pour qu'il confirme, il trouva son meilleur ami embarrassé, semblant fuir son regard.

-Ron !

-Bah… Elle a raison… Tu ronflais… Même les Poufsouffles du rang de devant se sont retournés.

Après cet épisode, Harry s'était encore endormi deux fois. Hermione s'était désespérée de le tenir éveillé pendant le cours. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit… La fin du cours fut salutaire pour le pauvre Griffondor. Il partit presque en courant jusqu'à la salle commune, précisant à ses amis qu'ils viennent le chercher dans le dortoir pour le dîner. Une séance de rattrapage d'heure se sommeil s'imposait.

A l'heure du dîner, Ron monta réveiller Harry. Bien qu'encore un peu dans la brume, le brun semblait avoir bien récupéré, et c'est en rigolant qu'il suivit Ron dans la salle commune afin de retrouver le reste du groupe. Tous les Griffondors présents étaient rassemblé autour de Saemus qui, visiblement, avait le dernier potin en date.

-Hey, Harry, Ron, vous savez la dernière ? Malfoy a fait un malaise en cours avant le déjeuner. Il parait même que c'est Snape qui l'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Vous imaginez ça !

Harry perdit son sourire et blêmit considérablement. Une seule phrase hurlait dans son esprit : Draco a fait un malaise. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se précipiter à l'infirmerie, sachant très bien que c'était impossible. Draco étant « son » ennemi, tous attendaient qu'il lance une réplique quelconque. Feignant un air détaché, il haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à sortir.

-On saura bien assez tôt ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé. J'ai faim, on descend ?

Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de la salle commune, suivit de près par les autres Griffondors. Plus vite il aura fini de manger, plus vite il pourra remonter chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et aller voir Draco, si celui-ci ne se montre toujours pas au repas.

Le dîner se passa dans une certaine agitation. Même les Serpentards semblaient s'agiter plus que de raison. Le sujet de toute les conversation était bien sur le malaise de Draco Malfoy. Pour la cause, tous les scénarios y passaient. « Il a lamentablement glissé dans un couloir », « Il s'est fait cassé la figure pour une fille », « Ou bien par un de ses ex petits amis… ». Harry recracha son jus de citrouille et s'étouffa à moitié. Seamus qui avait lancé cette hypothèse continua sur sa lancée :

-Ce qui se dit, c'est que dans les vestiaires, l'équipe des Serpentards se rince l'œil après chaque entraînement, et qu'il n'est pas vraiment farouche… Parait que c'est un vrai canon. Alors ça peut être un de ses amants jaloux…

Harry fulminait. Si au début les histoires abracadabrantes l'avaient amusé, maintenant il commençait à voir rouge et allait dire à Seamus sa façon de penser quand à ces mensonges sur son petit ami, quand Ron intervint à son tour.

-Mais non, tu as mal compris, pas un vrai canon mais un vrai sal con, tu confonds !

Une explosion de rire s'en suivit chez le Griffondors. Harry profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser. Il rejoignit son dortoir en courant, attrapa la cape de son père et reparti dans le dédale des couloirs. Une fois près de l'infirmerie, Harry ralentit sa course pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux environ, il passa la tête par la porte. La pièce principale était ouverte et aucun lit ne semblait occupé. Il souffla, en colère contre lui-même. C'était idiot de sa part d'être venu. Connaissant Draco, jamais celui-ci, même à l'article de la mort, n'aurait accepté de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il revint donc sur ses pas, direction l'aile ouest, et plus précisément la chambre du préfet des Serpentards. Arrivé devant le passage, il prononça le mot de passe. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et rien. Il avait pourtant marché quelques jours auparavant. Draco l'aurait changé sans lui donner ? Etrange… Harry décida donc de faire comme tout le monde : il frappa simplement à la porte. Après plusieurs minutes il entendit enfin le cliquetis d'une serrure qui se déverrouille. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce à peine éclairée, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry avança à tâtons dans la pénombre. Il étouffa un juron lorsque il heurta un objet non identifié traînant sur le sol. Arrivé près du lit il ne put distinguer qu'un enchevêtrement de couettes et d'oreillers d'où dépassaient, à peine, quelques mèches blondes.

-Euh... Draco ?

Aucune réponse. Il s'assit sur le lit et tenta d'enlever quelques épaisseurs afin de distinguer, au moins, le visage de son petit ami. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le moindre bout de peau, il se retrouva expulsé hors du lit et tomba brutalement sur son postérieur.

-Ouch !

-Dégage de là Potter!

Harry se releva en marmonnant, massant son fessier endolori.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir!

-Quelle partie de « dégage de là Potter » n'a pas atteint ton cerveau ?

Bon, le petit dragon était, visiblement, de fort méchante humeur. Dans ces moments là, Harry comprenait que ses amis ne le supportent pas. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tomber amoureux d'un pareil petit con ! A ce propos, ledit « petit con » tentait de le regarder avec un regard « avadakedavrant ». Il est vrai que les cheveux en bataille, le nez rouge et l'air dans le « pâté » cassait un peu l'air de tueur que le Serpentard essayait de se donner… Pourtant Harry était persuadé que la tempête n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Jamais ! Tu m'entends Potter, JA-MAIS ! Ni pendant mes sept années à Poudlard, ni pendant tout mon enfance ! Je n'ai jamais était _balade_ ! Mais à cause de toi, et de ton envie stupide de passer la nuit dehors, alors que j'étais trempé et nu, j'ai attrapé un _rhube_ ! Une stupide _baladie_ que même les _boldus_ savent éviter ! Et je te déconseille fortement de rire si tu tiens à ressortir d'ici en un seul morceau !

atchoum

Harry essayait à la fois de contenir un fou rire, qui ne tarderait pas à éclater, et de comprendre ce que le blond lui disait. Sans parler de son nez bouché qui lui faisait estropier la moitié des mots. Non vraiment, s'en était trop pour Harry qui riait maintenant franchement.

-Attend, tu es en train de me dire que…

-Oui Potter ! Je suis BA-LA-DE ! Et c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Et arrêtes de…

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une violente quinte de toux.

Le Griffondor profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour s'approche de son compagnon et le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui tapota le dos le temps que la crise passe. Il plaignait tout de même Draco. Lui avait souvent était malade étant enfant, il avait l'habitude. Il comprenait l'angoisse du blond pour sa « première » maladie. Une fois sa toux calmée, il aida Draco à se recoucher et lui remonta les couvertures jusqu'au bout du nez.

-Reste tranquille Draco. Reposes toi, ça passera plus vite.

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant d'éteindre et de sortir de la chambre sous la cape de son père. Il retourna dans la tour des Griffondors. Mine de rien, entre ses entraînements de quiddich et Draco, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'y avait pas passé une soirée dans sa salle commune. Il espérait juste que Dean et Seamus se soient lassés des potins sur le malaise de son cher et tendre.

Draco passa la pire nuit de sa vie. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Chaque fois que le sommeil commençait à doucement l'envahir, une violente quinte de toux le prenait, le faisant se plier en deux pendant plusieurs minutes. Son maudit nez bouché l'avait empêché de respirer autrement que par la bouche et donc, le faisait encore plus tousser. C'est épuisé et d'une humeur massacrante qu'il se leva le matin suivant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater encore une journée de cours. Son arrivée princière ne passa pas inaperçue dans la grande salle. Il s'installa à la table des Serpentard et entama son petit-déjeuner, l'air de rien. Les conversations fusaient déjà depuis son entrée mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était trop occupé à rester en apnée chaque fois qu'il prenait une bouchée de croissant. Les élèves de sa maison ne lui posèrent aucune question, lui lançant tout de même des regards curieux ou inquiets. Même Pansy se tenait à carreau. Nul doute qu'une fois sorti, il aurait à endurer toute une série de couinements et autres questions.

Il leva quelques instants les yeux et son regard tomba sur la table des Griffondors et plus précisément sur un certain brun qui semblait... Draco fronça les sourcils. Cette espèce de sauveur à la noix se foutait carrément de lui. Oh pas à grand coup de crise de rire, mais son sourire plus que narquois et ses yeux brillant d'une hilarité contenue suffirent à Draco. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais été malade! Harry lui envoya un clin d'oeil et s'en fut trop. Il allait faire voir à se fichu Griffondor qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui de la sorte, foi de Malfoy. Il termina donc son croissant en réfléchissant à la manière de se venger d'Harry.

_"Après tout, ça à plus que bien marché la dernière fois..."_

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Harry. Changeant totalement d'attitude, il lui lança, discrètement, un regard langoureux. Feintant ne rien remarqué, il décida de sucer un de ses doigt empli de confiture, le léchant méticuleusement.

Harry en avala son café de travers. Oh non non non... Draco n'allait quand même pas recommencer son petit manège d'il y a quelques jours... Si ? Il sortir précipitamment de la grande salle avant d'avoir l'idée déraisonnée d'aller à la table des Serpentards et d'y étaler leur préfet. Ca ferait probablement mauvais genre... Arrivé dans un couloir peu fréquenté, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. La dernière fois il n'avait tenu que quelques heures (jusqu'au soir en faite) avant de retrouver le Serpentard et de lui faire subir, une fois de plus, les derniers outrages.

Draco se permit un petit sourire victorieux à la sortie, précipitée, du Griffondor. Il allait lui en faire baver et ce n'était qu'un début. Il termina son petit déjeuné, toujours plus ou moins en apnée. Malgré sa petite vengeance, la journée allait quand même être longue alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans son lit. Il sortit de la grande salle en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy. A peine les portes passées, les deux Serpentards entraînèrent leur préfet à l'écart. Pansy ouvrit les hostilités la première.

-Draco!! On s'est fait un sang d'ancre par Salazar! Après que tu te sois évanoui dans le couloir et que Snape t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, on n'a eu aucune nouvelle! Et tu reviens le lendemain, comme une fleur, sans aucune explication!

-Pansy n'a pas tord. On s'est inquiété. Enfin, un peu. Imagine que tu sois mort ou très malade, j'aurai peut-être pu récupérer ta chambre.

Draco les regarda d'un air ennuyé. Ce que ces deux là pouvaient être collants. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche en leur présence, mais nul doute qu'une fois un mot prononcé, ils comprendraient tout de suite ce qu'il avait. Grâce à un sort ou deux il avait réussi à ne plus avoir le nez rouge et il contrôlait sa toux, quitte à faire, une fois de plus, de l'apnée. Mais sa voix restait définitivement enrouée et déformée à cause de son nez.

Il soupira.

De toute façon ils allaient bien le découvrir à un moment ou l'autre. Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyait.

-J'ai attrapé un rhume.

Les deux Serpentard le regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme.

-Un... Rhume?

-Oui Pansy, une putain de maladie moldue, qui m'empêche de respirer et qui m'a tenue éveillé toute la nuit! Et Blaise je te conseille d'enlever tout de suite ce sourire goguenard de ton visage ou je ne réponds plus de ta bonne  
santé!

Malgré la menace qui pesait sur sa vie, le brun éclata d'un rire bruyant faisant enrager l'autre Serpentard.

-Mais Draco, tu n'as jamais était malade! Putain même quand on était gosse! JA-MAIS!

-Merci Blaise, je suis au courant!

Blaise reparti une fois de plus dans son fou rire et Draco fulminait.

-Et dis moi Draco, qu'as-tu donc fait pour attraper froid à ce point?

Il lança au blond un regard plus que suggestif, et Draco ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer légèrement. Ce qui, pour un Malfoy, était l'équivalent d'un blush monstrueux.

-Ha! Je le savais! Pansy, ma chère...

La Serpentard expira, agacée, et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir deux gallions qu'elle donna au brun.

-Hum! J'espère que tu es content de toi Blaise!

Serpentard rimait avec mauvais perdant, c'était indéniable.

Draco regardé la scène entre ses deux amis, médusé. L'étonnement fit place, une fois de plus, à la colère.

-J'espère pour vous que vôtre pari n'a rien a voir avec moi ou mon putain de rhume.

-Mais non Draco, mais non. Je prouvais juste à notre chère Pansy que ton état était dû à une nuit torride avec ton Griffondor.

-Blaise !!

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis que ces deux vipères étaient au courant de sa liaison avec Harry, il vivait un enfer. Blaise et Pansy savaient garder un secret, tant qu'il concernait une personne de leur maison. Il ne fallait pas, par contre, qu'ils apprennent une chose délicate sur un élève d'une autre maison. Une heure, et toute l'école était au courant, les Serpentards étant les premiers à descendre l'élève concerné, évidemment.

Blaise avait était le premier à avoir su pour Harry et lui. Enfin, Pansy avait suivit très peu de temps après.

_**Quelques mois auparavant**_

En sortant de la salle commune, le brun avait remarqué la robe de sorcier de Draco sur un fauteuil. Un oubli stupide de sa part. Même aux vues de l'heure tardive, il avait décidé de lui ramener, et pourquoi pas s'incruster un moment pour discuter (ou boire quelques verres de l'excellent whisky que Draco planquait dans sa chambre). Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le couloir de la chambre de son préfet, c'est un Harry Potter débraillé et les joues rouges qu'il aperçut à la porte du blond. Ledit blond était d'ailleurs coincé entre la porte de sa chambre et un survivant manifestement affamé, dévorant le cou d'un Draco Malfoy pas du tout contre l'idée de lui servir de repas si l'on en croyait les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Blaise en avait oublié la raison de sa visite. Il retourna dans sa salle commune, choqué. Pansy se précipita vers lui quand elle vit son air traumatisé. Nul doute qu'une bonne histoire se cachait là dessous. Elle entreprit avec douceur de lui tirer les vers du nez. Pas encore tout à fait remis, il lui raconta la scène épouvantable à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il n'était pas dupe quand à la douceur soudaine de la jeune fille, connaissant ses intentions. Mais comme l'histoire concernait directement Draco, aucun souci, elle serait muette comme une tombe.

-Dis moi Blaise, tu n'aurai pas plutôt abusé d'une des bouteilles de whisky pur feu de Draco. Non parce que franchement, lui et le "Potty"...

-Va le voir si tu ne me crois pas! Mon dieu, je ne me remettrai jamais de ce que j'ai vu! Arg!

-J'ai mieux mon cher. Je vais aller voir notre préfet, mais tu vas venir avec moi!

-Non! Je ne pourrai plus jamais voir Draco de la même façon!

Il essaya bien de protester, mais devant le regard meurtrier que lui lança la Serpentard, il n'insista pas et sorti avec elle des cachots. Pansy fit son plus beau sourire et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre du préfet des serpentard. Draco mis quelques instants à leur ouvrir. Et c'est un peu débraillé et décoiffé qu'il apparut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Draco. On peut entrer? Merci!

Et sans attendre l'autorisation, elle entra dans la chambre, traînant Blaise derrière elle. Dépité, Draco finit par fermer la porte derrière eux.

-Très bien, que me vaut "l'honneur" de vôtre visite tardive.

Ton glaciale et air contrarié, du Draco tout craché.

-Et bien il se trouve que notre ami Blaise ici présent m'a raconté une bien curieuse histoire.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Un certain Potter en train de visiter ta cavité buccale avec sa langue, ça t'évoque quoi ?

Draco blêmit.

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu délires ma pauvre.

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus perçant. Elle se leva et tourna un moment dans la chambre. Elle se pencha, et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. Elle se retourna avec un sourire victorieux.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? Une envie de changer de maison, ou tu te lances dans le vaudou ?

Elle agita fièrement une cravate rouge et or qu'elle avait trouvée à coté du lit.

Draco sentit la panique l'envahir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas leur lancer d'impardonnable. Et un sort d'oubliette ? Juste un petit…

-C'est bon Draco… On ne risque pas de crier sur tous les toits que tu passes tes nuits dans les bras d'un Griffondor.

Draco était étonné de la réaction de Pansy. Lui qui la croyait encore amoureuse de lui. Il se dit qu'elle avait bien changé.

Blaise avait toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Draco soit avec Potter, mais plutôt qu'il ne l'ait pas vu venir.

-Alors tu sors vraiment avec Potter ?!

-Oui Blaise, on peut dire ça !

-Ok…

Après encore quelques questions sournoises, pour la forme, ils laissèrent Draco, lui assurant qu'ils ne diraient rien.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Harry avait peut-être Granger (oui, c'était Granger maintenant et non plus la... Bref, comme s'il avait le choix...) et la belette (il y a des choses qu'on ne pourra jamais changer, Malfoy un jour...) mais lui était quand même heureux d'avoir Pansy et Blaise, aussi fourbes et malfaisants soient-ils. Eux au moins, savaient pour sa relation avec le brun, à l'inverse des deux Griffondors. Weasley en ferai une syncope! Cette idée le fit sourire. Embrasser Harry devant toute sa bande d'amis, voilà une idée qui le vengerai bien. Sauf qu'Harry lui en voudrait probablement à mort, et ce n'était pas non plus le but recherché. On s'y attache à ces bêtes là malgré tout.

_Tilt_

Tout à coupe l'idée parfaire lui apparut. Blaise et Pansy regardaient l'évolution de ses expressions sur son visage sans rien comprendre. Ils restèrent sans réaction quand le blond les planta là avec un "je vais à la bibliothèque", et qu'il partit sans plus d'explication.

Draco ralenti son allure avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque et reprit son air stoïque et glaciale. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Il entra d'un pas noble et conquérant et se dirigea vers le rayon qu'il ne pensait pas consulter un jour... LES MOLDUES : HISTOIRE ET VIE. Il parcouru un moment les rayonnages et trouva enfin l'ouvrage qui pourrai le renseigner.

"Les moldues et leur médecine"

Il passa l'heure suivante le nez plongé dans son livre. Il connaissait maintenant à fond son "mal". Il ressorti de la bibliothèque, l'air triomphant. Il se rendit en cours et un petit sourire narquois ne quitta pas ses lèvres de toute la matinée.

Le déjeuner fut, lui aussi, un vrai calvaire pour Draco qui dut recommencer son apnée toute les deux bouchée. Harry lui avait lancé quelques clins d'oeil discrets, et de rage Draco s'était étouffé. Il n'avait même pas pris de pose aguicheuse pour le déconcentrer. Il avait une bien meilleure idée en tête à présent.

C'est pendant la pause de l'après midi qu'il mit son plan à exécution. Al a fin du cours de métamorphose, il bouscula légèrement Harry en sortant de la salle, lui glissant furtivement un mot dans la poche de sa robe. Habitude qu'ils avaient prise pour se donner rendez-vous.

Harry le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir du troisième étage où ils se rencontraient régulièrement. Le brun faillit trébucher quand il arriva. Draco était dans une pause lascive, le dos appuyé contre un mur, la chemise sortit du pantalon et les yeux fermés. Le griffondor se demanda comment le blond pouvait le mettre dans un tel état sans même le regarder. Bien que très serré dans son pantalon, il s'approcha, l'air de rien, jusqu'a prendre le serpentard dans ses bras.

-Salut toi, murmura-t-il.

Sans lui parler, Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début doux, le baiser se transforma vite en une étreinte passionnée. Les vêtements commençaient à se froisser, les cheveux à se décoiffer… Harry perdait toute notion de ce qui n'était pas Draco. Et sans prévenir, le blond le repoussa et s'écarta de lui. Il remit à peu près ses vêtements en ordre et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

-Au faite. Ne viens pas ce soir. Je dois rattraper mon retard à cause d'hier.

Et sans un mot de plus le serpentard se dirigea vers la salle de sa prochaine heure de cours. Harry resta encore quelques minutes dans un état second. Bravo. Il était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur. Draco faisait vraiment chier quand il s'y mettait.

Harry alla se coucher sans descendre dîner dans la grande salle. Il était encore mi-frustré, mi-en colère contre Draco à propos de l'épisode de l'après midi. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettra probablement les idées en place. Il avait vu le blond presque tous les soirs, hormis la nuit dernière, autant en profiter une nuit de plus.

La journée suivant fut assez flou pour Harry. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un épais brouillard. Les sons et voix ne faisaient que raisonner tant et si bien qu'avant 10 heures du matin il avait déjà une migraine à se taper la tête contre tous les murs du château. Il se traîna à chacun de ses cours, ne languissant qu'une chose, retrouver la chaleur accueillante de son lit. Il put enfin la regagner à 17h après son dernier cours. Cependant la nuit ne lui fut pas aussi salutaire qu'il l'avait espéré. Il avait sans cesse chaud, froid. Une fatigue telle qu'elle l'empêcher de dormir. C'est au petit matin qu'il tomba profondément endormi, l'épuisement ayant finalement pris le dessus. Ce fut un déchirement lorsque le sommeil le quitta sournoisement, effrayé à cause d'un bruit récurent. Petit bruit du à un oiseaux qui tapait contre la fenêtre près de son lit. Il se traîna tant et bien au bord de son lit pour entrouvrir la fenêtre et laisser rentrer l'intrus. Ce dernier de s'arrêta même pas. Il laissa tomber une missive sur le lit d'Harry et repartit aussi sec. Il déplia rapidement le petit parchemin.

« Amour,

Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu dois être au fond de ton lit dans un état qui n'a rien à envier au mien d'il y a quelques jours.

Je te souhaite donc par la présente un bon rétablissement et espère à nouveau te croiser dans un couloir (mais pas avant que tu ailles mieux Potter !).

Coridalement »

Harry put tout de même distinguer un « Je t'aime » écrit en petit en bas de la lettre. Draco était mignon parfois. Il relut la lettre une deuxième fois et repensa à ce fameux couloir deux jours avant. A Draco. A la passion que le blond avait mis dans ses baisers. A Draco… Draco qui était malade…

-Oh le petit con !!

Une toux violente le pris à la gorge et il en laissa tomber le mot du serpentard au bas duquel était griffonné une petite phrase..

« Ps : La vengeance, c'est une chose que l'on prépare avec soin, qu'ensuite on déguste mais surtout… C'est un plat qui se mange froid… »

**Fin**

* * *

Note de fin : oui, le passage de la carotte est absurde, mais c'est un petit délire avec une amie sur Draco et les carottes et je n'ai pas pu me retenir…


End file.
